Gryffindors Don't Run Away?
by Bookluver1999
Summary: Teddy asks Victoire to a dance. One-Shot Teddy/Victoire.


**This is a companion piece to my other story 'Outside the Story' however, it can also stand alone. It's written in 1st person from Teddy's POV. This is my first one-shot so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I was going to do it. I, Teddy Lupin, was going to ask Victoire Weasley to the ball. We were currently waking back from the kitchens. We had gone down to bring a small afternoon snack back to the common room for our friends. The house elves had kindly made us a small plate of sandwiches that I was carrying at that very moment.

Honestly it wasn't the most romantic of moments however this was the only time we've been alone since the dance was announced a few days ago and I was afraid that if I waited to long someone else would get there first. I feel that this was a well founded fear though as Victoire is a very sought out and admired girl. Not only is she incredibly beautiful but she is also very intelligent. Her confidence and unnatural grace only adds to her brilliance. She laughs at my jokes and she always has a witty comeback. She's not afraid to show how she feels, she-

Okay I'm going to stop thinking about how wonderful Victoire is because it's only making me more nervous about asking her. I'm almost certain she likes me too but I could be wrong and I know if I was it would be awfully disappointing. I should just do it. If I wait too long I'll lose my shot.

"Victoire?" I said to get her attention. We had been walking in a comfortable silence up till now.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" I asked carefully. I exhaled slowly to calm my nerves. There; I had said it. Now all I have to do is wait for her response.

A number of emotions flashed across her face but they went by too quick to read. Then she abruptly ran away. I stopped walking in shock and just stared at where she had disappeared round a corner ahead.

That wasn't what I had been hoping for. The worst case scenario I had considered was her saying no. I had also considered her agreeing. However, I never stopped to consider that she might run away. It just wasn't something Victoire (or any Gryffindor for that matter) would usually do. I was just kind of stumped and definitely very shocked.

Then the shock wore off and the fact that her running away was probably a very bad sign dawned upon me. I felt a small cloud of despair settle over my head. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't the end of the world but my irrational heart didn't seem to agree. I also realized that I couldn't numbly stand in the middle of the corridor holding a plate of sandwiches forever, so I started walking again.

I didn't much feel like facing Victoire or my friends right now so instead of heading to the Gryffindor common room I made a beeline for my favorite abandoned classroom on the fifth floor. I just wanted to be alone.

It wasn't long before someone else entered the classroom where I was residing. I didn't really want to look up from my spot in the corner where I was sat but I did when I heard footsteps heading my way. I saw Victoire walking over to me.

"How did you find me?" I asked in surprise.

"I know you well enough to know that you go to this classroom when you're upset." She answered easily. "I came strait here as soon as I realized what I did."

"What do you mean?"

"I forgot to say yes." She said quietly while blushing in embarrassment. "That is if you still want to go with me."

"I don't understand," I murmured in confusion. "You ran away."

"It's just that I've been waiting for you to ask me since the dance was announced and when you did I was so excited to tell the girls that it finally happened that I forgot to say I wanted to go with you and I'm sorry and please forgive me. I didn't meant to d-"

She had said all that extremely quickly but I still managed to catch all of it and, despite the misunderstanding, I don't think I have ever smiled so big in my life. She had finally stopped rambling when I had interrupted her by standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Vic." I reassured her. "I still really want to go with you."

"I really want to go with you too." She said back with a wide smile.

I smiled before moving my hand off her shoulder and taking her's. We laced our fingers together as I lead her out of the classroom. Our friends are going to laugh so hard when we tell them this story. I hope I remember this day forever.


End file.
